


All's Fair In Love And War

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: When Winry visits Central City a few days after getting the call from Ed asking if she's okay, to see if something is wrong... Only to run into none other than Lieutenant Hawkeye who gives her a place to hide and protection, all while explaining what's going on.However, during her time in hiding and being under Lieutenant Hawkeye's protection romance begins to bloom.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 5





	1. Falling Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- I love this anime! I'm not finished yet, but after watching quite a few episodes I finally decided it was time to write some fanfiction~!
> 
> I actually really like this ship- I've read some fanfics about them and these two just make my heat melt~! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy~! I'll be updating when I can!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Winry...?"

The teenager stopped in her tracks as she glanced over her shoulder to see Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, do you know where Ed and Al are? I've been looking for them ever since I got here this afternoon..." Winry replied, as she turned to face the older woman.

"Winry... Why are you here?" Lieutenant Hawkeye suddenly asked.

"Huh?... Well Ed called me a few days and ever since I haven't been able to shake the feeling that something is wrong... So here I am." Winry explained.

"You're right something is wrong, and that's why you can't be here." Lieutenant Hawkeye responded, as she grabbed Winry by the wrist. "Come with me. I'm taking you to my place."

Seeing that Lieutenant Hawkeye was very serious and knowing that something was going on for sure now, Winry nodded and let the Lieutenant guide her down the streets of Central until they both reached Riza's apartment where she followed Lieutenant Hawkeye inside.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, what's going on?" Winry asked.

The woman took sighed heavily as she motioned for Winry to follow her. Once they were seated at the kitchen table, Lieutenant Hawkeye explained everything.

"I never thought that King Bradley would be doing all of this... He was so nice to me..." Winry mumbled.

"That's what he wants you to think- That he's a good guy. But like I said, he's making me working for him, he's separated me from the other soldiers... Everything is such a mess." Lieutenant Hawkeye said.

"And you said Ed and Al went off to find that little girl?" Winry questioned.

"Yes. They'll be gone for a while." Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded. "And Winry... In the meantime I need you stay here. At my place. I need to make sure you're safe... If King Bradley sees you in Central you could very well become a target."

"Okay." Winry said.

"Good. Now then let me make you some dinner. My dog should be waking up soon- I'm honestly shocked he didn't come running to the door when we came in." Lieutenant Hawkeye responded.

"Oh I have a dog too!" Winry replied.

Riza smiled as she took a pot out from the cabinets. "Oh? Tell me about your doggy then." Lieutenant Hawkeye said.

As Winry went on about Den as Black Hayate finally came into the kitchen and greeted Winry with a few happy barks and wagging tail.

As Winry shared dinner with Lieutenant Hawkeye who had said "You can just call me Riza."

She couldn't keep her mind off of any of the bad things that were currently going on. "Riza..." Winry muttered, as she took a bite of the chicken on her plate. "I-I-I'm scared."

Within a few seconds Winry felt Riza take her hands in her own. "It'll be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here with me." Riza said, as she gave Winry a reassuring smile.

"Thank you..." Winry replied, as took a few deep breaths.

"You're welcome." Riza nodded, as she let go of Winry's hands and then the two went back to eating.

After dinner Winry took a nice warm shower, feeling grateful that she had packed some outfits for a days. After the shower she opened up her travel bag and took some pajamas out of it and put them on.

* * *

When she finally left the bathroom after drying her hair and getting dressed, she found Riza on the couch with Black Hayate on her lap as she read a book.

"Come sit with us, Winry." Riza said, as she padded the spot next to her on the couch.

As Winry sat down she leaned her head back against the sofa and tried her best to relax.

"Still stressed, huh?" Riza questioned, as she closed the book she was reading and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah..." Winry nodded, as Black Hayate moved onto her lap and licked her face, which then caused Winry to grin. "Heh... Thanks boy." Winry said, as she petted Black Hayate on the head.

"Is there anything I can do for you? So you feel as safe as possible?" Riza asked, as she smiled at the sight of Winry and Black Hayate bonding. "Well... Is there a guest bedroom? I don't think I feel okay sleeping out here..." Winry muttered.

"No there isn't, but you can sleep in my room." Riza replied. "Honestly I'd prefer that. Knowing you'd be right there to protect."

Those words made Winry feel warm inside as she blushed ever so slightly.

"T-Thank you so much, Riza." Winry managed to choke out.

"Of course, Winry." Riza said with a grin.

* * *

A few hours later it was time for bed and Black Hayate had curled himself up at the foot of Riza's bed as she and Winry got into queen sized bed. Winry yawned as she stretched out. A few moments later, she felt Riza pulling her close. Winry was shocked to say the least, but began to feel more at ease as Riza held her. "Good night, Winry." Riza said.

"Night, Riza." Winry replied, as she fell asleep, safe in Riza's embrace.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Winry begins to recover from a nightmare, Riza comes home late after being called to the office by King Bradley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that may be triggers for sexual assault.-
> 
> -waves- Hey all! So here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment and check out my Tumblr if you want!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Winry felt a cold chill run down her back as she stood there frozen in fear. The teenager could barley breathe.

There was blood everywhere. Dead corpses laid scattered around the forest in witch Winry was in. Then there was laughing. It was King Bradley he walked into Winry's view and smirked evilly.

"Everyone you love is dead, Winry... It's over." King Bradley said with a smile.

"NO! NO! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU AND YOUR MONSTERS DO THIS!?" Winry suddenly screamed, as tears streamed down her eyes.

"This is for the greater good, my girl." King Bradley replied, as Envy appeared next to him.

"Envy how about you and I have some fun with this girl before we kill her hmmm?... Hold her down and tear her clothes off so we can get started." King Bradley added in.

"Glady." Envy said, as he approached Winry who then took off running, However she did not see the rocks in her way and fell. Envy then reached her and dragged her back to King Bradley where he undressed her and then both King Bradley and Envy got to work, all while Winry struggled against the both of them, as she cried and screamed.

"NO! STOP!"

Winry then found herself sitting up in the bed she was sharing with Riza. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding.

Winry breathed in and out slowly and kept on going until she felt herself becoming calm once more.

It had been three days since she began living under Riza's protection. Winry had no idea why, but Riza was called by King Bradley to the office after nine that night.

Winry had tried to get some sleep, but it seemed hard without Riza beside her.

The teenager sighed and got out of bed and went down the hall to the living room where a light was still on for Riza's return.

Winry sat down on the couth next to a sleeping Black Hayate and pet his head. The dog opened his eyes and moved his head closed to Winry's hand that was petting him. Winry snorted and kept on petting Black Hayate as he fell asleep once more.

Then suddenly the front door to the apartment opened and Riza walked in and looked very shocked to see Winry awake.

"Winry are you alright?" Riza asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"I-I... I did fall asleep for a few hours, but then I had a horrible nightmare..." Winry explained.

Riza sat down next to Winry pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riza asked, as Winry hugged her back.

"No... I'm okay... It's just... I'm just... Stressed." Winry responded.

"Everything will be okay I promise." Riza whispered in a soothing voice.

Winry could feel herself calming down as Riza kept on hugging her. A few moments later the two girls broke apart and Winry spoke up. "So uh... What did King Bradley want tonight?"

"He wanted me to see if I could help figure out where Al and Ed are... I didn't tell him where they heading... I just suggested we look in the west. He agreed." Riza replied.

"Well at least for now they won't be found..." Winry muttered.

"Exactly. Now I am very tired and you look tired too. Want to get to sleep?" Riza nodded.

"Yes." Winry responded with a smile.

Then Black Hayate barked as he got up from the sofa and followed the two girls to the bedroom.

As Black Hayate curled at the foot of the bed, Riza changed into her PJ's while Winry got on her side of Riza's bed and laid down. Riza turned out the lights a few moments later got into bed.

Winry turned over on her side to face Riza who smiled at her and opened her warm and comforting arms. Winry smiled back as she rolled into Riza's embrace. Riza held Winry close and yawned as Winry yawned right after. Then Winry felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon enough she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
